


Snowed In

by Drowning_In_Fandoms4250



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Post Titan War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, before giant war, percy being the best boyfriend ever, really bad writing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_In_Fandoms4250/pseuds/Drowning_In_Fandoms4250
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Titan War, Percy and Annabeth decided to go to school together. Someone pisses off a god and there's a freak snowstorm. Stuff happens and Percy ends up being the best boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so this is the first thing i ever actually finished and i have finally decided to post it. It's sort of horribly written, but i still liked it enough to share it with you. So yeah, please leave kudos and or reviews. P.S. i wrote this when i was like 13, so it's definitely not going to be the best thing you have ever read

After the Second Titan War, Percy and Annabeth decided they would go back to school (correction, Annabeth decided they would go back to school. Percy wasn’t too happy with the idea) and try to live normal lives. Well, as normal lives as two demigods could. 

The two went to the same school, because they didn’t want to be away from each other. They had just started dating after all. Anyways, Percy and Annabeth went to Goode High School. They had actually made it a few months without having to many monsters attack. They had even made some mortal friends, Cole, Jake, Sara, and Lydia. Cole and Lydia were dating, and Sara and Jake were dating. The three couples got along great together. They all had Percy’s step-dad, Paul Blofis for last period, so they were all sitting in the back corner talking when the announcement came over the intercom.

“DUE TO THE VERY SUDDEN AND INCLEMENT WEATHER, ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF WILL HAVE TO STAY AT THE SCHOOL OVERNIGHT. THE SNOW HAS BLOCKED THE DOORS AND THEY CANNOT BE OPENED. PLEASE DO NOT PANIC. THANK YOU.”

All the students started yelling, obviously upset by this turn of events. “NOOO!”  
Annabeth and Percy just sighed. They knew that someone had pissed off some god or goddess and now all of New York City was paying the price. 

“I wonder why we didn’t know the storm was coming?” asked Sara bewildered.  
“Well everyone knows that weathermen never get it right.” Joked Lydia

Just as Percy was going to say something, Paul asked for everyone’s attention. 

“Now class, I know that most of you can think of a thousand places you would rather be stuck, but we can at least try to make the best of it. I have been informed that we will be staying in last period until the kitchen staff can figure something out for you all to have dinner. Then you will be going to the gym, where you will all have free time until 9:00 when the boys will be taken to the cafeteria to sleep. The girls will stay in the gym. Now, since class technically ended 5 minutes ago, you can move the desks and sit with your friends. Try to not be so upset about spending the night here.” And with that, Paul turned to his desk and pulled out some papers to grade. Percy, Annabeth, Sara, Cole, Lydia, and Jake all turned their desks so they were facing each other in a circle type thing.

“Well, this is going to be fun” Percy said as sarcastically as he possibly could.

Everyone started laughing. 

“Sooo, you guys never did tell us how you met.” Lydia said looking at Percy and Annabeth.  
“Well, there’s this summer camp that I’ve been going to since I was 7, and when we were 12, Seaweed Brain over here showed up. We originally hated each other, because our parents have this big rivalry. Every year, we would go on this field trip type thing to different places in the country, such as the St. Louis Arch, Hoover Dam, Mt. Saint Helens, Los Angeles, and the Empire State Building. I guess during those trips, we just kind of realized that it was stupid for us to hate each other because of our parents. We kept becoming closer and closer until Percy finally had the courage to ask me out last summer. “ Annabeth replied. Oh my gods I sound like an Aphrodite girl she thought horrified. 

“Awww that’s so sweet!” Sara cried

“Who are your parents? Why do they have a big rivalry?” Cole wondered out loud 

“Oh, uhh… they’re uhhh.. “ Percy stuttered trying to think of something believable they could say. He was saved by Paul who announced that it was time for dinner. Quickly, he and Annabeth headed to the lunch room with 4 bewildered friends failing to keep up with them. 

“That was close Wise Girl.”

“I know. I can’t believe I said all that. I sounded like an Aphrodite girl! Ugh!” 

Percy just laughed at her. Annabeth punched him, but hurt her hand more than she hurt him because he had the Achille’s curse. Percy could hear her muttering under her breath cursing ‘stupid Achilles’

When their friends had finally caught up with them , they had forgotten about Cole’s unanswered question.   
After everyone had eaten, they headed to the gym. Once it turned 9:00 the boys were taken to the cafeteria to sleep. 

A couple hours after everyone had fallen asleep, Annabeth started screaming her head off. All the girls immediately were woken up and Lydia and Sara tried to calm Annabeth down. But each time either one of them tried to get close to her, Annabeth would either kick them or punch them really hard.

They finally decided to see if she would just wake up on her own.

By now, all the female teachers had made their way over and were watching Annabeth as she thrashed in her sleep, screaming and crying as if she were being killed. She was muttering ‘Percy’ and ‘No’ over and over again. She even got to the point where she was screaming Percy’s name and ‘No! Family, Luke! You promised!’

Finally the teachers decide to get Percy. As soon as they told him what was going on, he ran out of the cafeteria and into the gym so fast, the teachers couldn’t keep up with him. As soon as Percy reached the gym, he found Annabeth and ran over to her and pulled her into his lap, perfectly dodging her flailing arms and legs.   
Lydia and Sara just stood to the side with the now returned teachers, dumbfounded at how easily he had managed to not get hit. It was almost as if he had done this before. As they watched Percy rock Annabeth back and forth, they could hear him whispering “It’s ok Wise Girl, I’m here. We both survived. Kronos is gone and we’re safe. Luke is in Elysium with the others. We are all ok. Shhh, it’s gonna be ok. Just calm down. I love you Annabeth.”

Slowly, Annabeth woke up. When she looked up and saw Percy’s face, she started crying even harder. “Percy, you’re alive! You’re alive! Oh my gods Percy, he – Luke , he was stabbing you in your Achilles spot and I couldn’t do anything, and I know it was him because his eyes were normal. They weren’t gold like they were when Kronos was possessing him, and oh my gods Percy im just so glad your alive!” Annabeth said as soon as she had stopped crying enough to be able to talk.

“Shhh, Annabeth, it’s ok. I’m right here. Luke didn’t kill me. You’re the only one who knows where my spot is, so im safe. It’s ok, Wise Girl. Luke died a hero. He saved the world. He wouldn’t kill me. It’s ok.”Percy replied while stroking her hair as she lay against his chest still crying.

Lydia, Sara, and the teachers within earshot just stood there trying to make sense of what they had just heard. Something about Kronos and someone named Luke and an Achilles spot, whatever that meant.   
But what bothered them the most was the fact that the two teenagers were talking about being killed with such an acceptance, almost as if they had come to terms with the fact that they would die soon, which the teachers thought was completely bizarre. They were also talking about ‘Luke’ had saved the world and died as a hero. They wondered how old this Luke had been. But as they were thinking all these things, Annabeth started to fall asleep in Percy’s arms.

Even though it was against the school rules to allow to a a girl and a boy to sleep together, the teachers decided that maybe it would be best if they just let it slide this one time. Annabeth obviously wouldn’t get much sleep unless Percy was with her, and that also meant none of the other students would get any sleep either.


End file.
